Hamasaki Namika
Hamasaki "Namika" Allegra (浜崎なみかアレグラ Hamasaki Namika Aregura), or simply known as Hamasaki Namika (浜崎なみか Hamasaki Namika), is one of the main Cures of Heavenly Hope Pretty Cure. She is joyful and full of energy. Namika is the second to join the team, but was a Pretty Cure before Marina; her alter ego is called . Her personal quote is It's Splashing Time! (イッツスプラシングタイム！''Ittsu Supurashingu Taimu!). History Before Series Allegra, as she was called by her mother and biological father, was born and raised in Italy. Her mother owned a small gelato stand in the summer and a small café in the fall/autumn and winter. Her father had a traveling business and was a traveling business man. He brought her souvenirs from his travels and he always came back. One day, her father went on a yacht for a business trip, but he did not come back like he always did. A news report said that a fire broke out on the yacht and many people have gotten hurt or even died either from the fire or trying to escape from the fire. Allegra's father drowned and died trying to escape from the fire and swim home to his family. She and her mother were very upset by this news and left Italy to move to Japan after they had finished mourning. Her mother married another man who became her stepfather. Allegra's stepfather nicknamed her Namika when he noticed how she liked the waves and she liked it; she now refers to herself as Namika. Heavenly Hope Pretty Cure Namika attends a public middle school and is in her second year. She eventually makes some friends in her school after adjusting. She is partnered with Eadburg and Marina; she became friends with them after some time with them. Personal Information Basics *English Name: Allegra "Namika" Hamasaki *Japanese Name: 浜崎なみかアレグラ *Birthplace: Italy *Species: Human *Personal Quote: "It's Splashing Time!" *Favorite Food(s): Pizza Margherita, seafood, gelato, and cannoli *Least Favorite Food(s): Fancy food Fears *Drowning *Being made fun of Dreams *Namika has expressed an interest to own a gelato stand or a small café like her mother. *However, she now wants to be a professional swimmer and compete in the Olympics. *She has been told that she should be a comedian, but she has no interest in being one. Skills *Sports: **Namika is good at soccer and really good at swimming. **She is also good at diving. **Her favorite sport is swimming. *Studying: **Namika is not good at her studies because she does like putting effort into them. **She often stays for afterschool tutoring. *Other: **Namika is good at making others smile and laugh. **She has been shown to be good at cooking. General Information Personality Namika is an extroverted and joyful girl who fully expresses her emotions. She is also tomboyish and playful, telling jokes, climbing trees, and making people laugh and smile. But she tends to tease and joke about others which causes others to think that she is mean when she actually is not. She gets upset if she has hurt another person's feelings. Namika loves the beach and the water; she would swim for hours if no one tells her to get out of the water. However, she is afraid of yachts due to her father drowning while being on one. She is smarter than she appears, but she is often lazy and willfully chooses not to study or do anything that is not of her interest. She loves dogs; her favorite breed of dog is the Newfoundland. Appearance Namika has short dark brown hair worn in a pixie cut, light brown eyes, light tanned skin, an athletic frame with strong legs, and a medium chest. Her spring and summer outfit consists of a sky blue A-shirt and a dark blue waistcoat with a pair of dark blue shorts, and dark blue and white flip-flops. Her fall/autumn and winter outfit consists of a long-sleeved white shirt and a dark blue jacket with gray sweatpants and dark blue boots. As Cure Cielo, her hair becomes sky blue with a white streak through it goes to her shoulders and it being in a pageboy hairstyle. She wears a white headband on her head, wears a sky blue choker around her neck, and has white stud earrings. Her eye color changes to sky blue. Her dress has straps and is mid-calf length; her dress is sky blue and white with sky blue shorts underneath it. She also wears sky blue arm warmers, sky blue leg warmers, and white boots. Cure Cielo has small-sized angel wings and wears a silver brooch on her chest with the Pretty Cure insignia on it. Clothing Style Namika wears comfortable and sporty clothing. She does not like wearing skirts or dresses due to them limiting her movement. Relationships Family *Mother - Namika loves her mother dearly and has a close bond with her. Her mother always says that she is like her father. *Father - Namika loved her father and misses him a lot. *Stepfather - Even though he would never really replace Namika's father, she and her stepfather have a good relationship. Friends *Adastra - Adastra is Namika's mascot and the two are very close to each other. Namika calls Adastra "Astra-chan". *Hoshino Marina - The two have a close relationship. Namika likes spending time with and talking to Marina. She enjoys teasing and joking with Marina. *Kaneshiro Eadburg - The two have a very close relationship. Namika and Eadburg get along well despite their different personalities and disagreements. Others WIP Etymology - means "beach or seashore" while means "cape or peninsula". Together Hamasaki means "beach cape" or "seashore penisula". - means "wave". - means "cheerful or lively". '''Cure Cielo' - means "sky" in Spanish and Italian. Pretty Cure Cure Cielo is Namika's Pretty Cure alter ego. Her powers are based on the sky, while she uses the power of sunlight in her attacks. Attacks Finishers *'Cielo Breeze' is Cure Cielo's solo finisher attack. *'Cielo Breeze Twister' is an upgraded version of Cielo Breeze. *'Celestial Sky Explosion' is Cure Cielo's duo finisher attack with Cure Celestial. *'Angelic Sky Cadence' is Cure Cielo's duo finisher attack with Cure Angelic. *'Heavenly Hope Illumination' - First group finisher. *'Heavenly Hope Glowing Halation' - Second group finisher. Sub-attacks *'Cielo Sunshine Blast' - Cure Cielo puts her hands out in front of her and lets a bright ball of light form. Once it gets big, she says the attack name and releases a white ball of light with a sky blue streak. *'Cielo Bright Wind' - Cure Cielo puts both hands out in front of her, says the attack name, and releases white and sky blue wind that can be used offensively, defensively, or as a distraction. Trivia *Cure Cielo is the second Cure to use the power of the sky and the third Cure to use the wind in her attacks. The first and second was Cure Egret/Cure Windy and Kiryuu Kaoru/Cure Windy. **She is also the second Cure to use the power of the sun in her attacks. The first was Cure Sunshine. Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:White Cures Category:Characters Category:Females Category:User: Cure Wonder Category:Heavenly Hope Pretty Cure